Constantin X
Constantin X & XXI Porphyrogénète '''(5th March 1658 - 9th September 1709; Latin; ''Cōnstantīnus X & XXI Porphyrogenitus; Greek; Κωνσταντῖνος Iʹ ϗ KAʹ Πορφυρογέννητος, Kōnstantinos X & XXI Porphyrogennētos) ''was the Emperor of the titan of Europe: the massive Empire of Grandelumiere which traced its roots back to the Byzantine Empire and therefore the Roman Empire by extension. Constantin X & XXI became the Emperor of Grandelumiere and Emperor and Autocrat of the Romans, King of France and of Navarra following the death of his mother, the Blessed Marie II, who, during her nearly 60-year reign, distinguished Grandelumiere as the foremost global power. Constantin X & XXI continued the legacy of augmentation of Imperial power that took precedent from Marie II and her administration. Constantin began his rule at the age of 40, substantially older than his predecessors whose reign began at a very much younger age (his mother began her reign at the age of one). Inheriting the empire at such an age, many expected it to be brief compared to Marie's reign and such was the case, for Constantin X & XXI reigned for approximately ten years. His rule would be weighted down by the substantial debt racked up by Marie II over her six decade rule, yet debt would increase as Constantin ruled during the War of Spanish Succession, in which he sought to push Grandelumierian hegemony over the Habsburgs in the Iberian peninsula. The economy of Grandelumiere continued to suffer as a consequence of the Revocation of the Edict of Blois,which saw a large number of skilled Protestant manufacturers migrate to Grandelumiere's neighbours. His reign was consumed by the vast debt of Marie II's wars and the further increase of debt in the War of Spanish Succession which would not end until several years after his reign ended. Despite being under the crushing foot of substanial debt throughout the entirety of his reign, Constantin was generally considered to be a successful military tactician who, by his considerable contribution to the war effort in Spain, was able to establish a small glimpse at a victory in one of the most major conflicts in the eighteenth century. By the end of his life, his court was controlled by his mistress and favourite, Marie-Fleur Raphaëlle, Électrice de Palatin who had unquestionable power within Constantin's own court. Even after the Emperor's death in 1709, the Electress found herself to be the sole favorite of the court and found herself in immense favour with the young Constantin XI & XXII. The Emperor eventually met his demise in 1709 during the outbreak of Smallpox that killed a large number of Parisians, eventually making its way into the walls of the complex of Constantinoble. Biography '''Birth Within the confines of Constantinoble Palace complex, a child was born within the Porphyre where a multitude of Imperial children had been born for hundreds of years since the construction of the Palace. Born to the 21-year old Empress Marie II who ascended the throne of Grandelumire twenty years prior and took the reigns of her government shortly after the child's birth and to her consort, Philippe August Justin, son of Gaston, Duc d'Anjou who led the Fronde ''rebellion decades prior, the child was named Constantin after his long line of forebearers who took the same name. Constantin had been Marie's first child with her husband, with whom she had been married with for seven years. The fact that Constantin was not a difficult birth was very shocking to those who witnessed Marie II's own birth, which was so strenuous that last rites had to be administered to Empress Marguerite, Marie's mother. As was custom for the birth of a monarch, a group of twelve Sister nuns from the Abbey of Montmartre sang Psalms as every church bell rung across Paris in celebration. Given that Constantin was born in a relatively healthy state, being neither sickly, small, or born extremely early, his survival as a newborn was assumed by physicians and courtiers. Louis-Assomption, Archbishop of Paris and later Grand Almoner to the Empress who was witness to the birth, wrote of Constantin's birth stating that, "we thanked almighty God for a healthy birth." Upon the birth of Constantin, he was granted the title of Arcihduc de Constantinoble. Once Constantin was delivered, the cross was signed over his infant body and thus handed to a wetnurse, Frédérique Marie, who was employed by the Governess of the Purpleborn Children. '''Infancy' The birth of a male heir was much relief to the whole of the court and government of Grandelumiere, which had been severely fractured since the events of the Fronde, little more than a decade before the birth of Constantin. The court was still uneasy in regards to the question of succession, as Marie's own mother had a series of miscarrages and was unable to produce a male heir. Although physicians noted the babe to be healthy, the court did not rest easy until the question of succession was secured by the birth of Marie's second child, Charles the Duc d'Anjou two years later. The regency of the Cardinal de Jars still continued during the birth of the Archiduc but was not set to last long, as the Cardinal was die a few months following Constantin's birth. Two years later, Marie would take the reigns of state herself and begin her own personal rule in 1660, already aged 22. The relationship between Constantin's mother and father was found to be rather foul and no relationship existed between the two outside the bedroom. Philippe Auguste would take on a multitude of mistresses and thus the two drifted even further away. The couple hadn't consummated the marriage, even years after of being wedded and thus unease grew with the court until Marie II's pregnancy and Constantin's birth shortly after. At the time of Constantin's birth, and two years following it, the Grandelumiere-Spanish War continued to rage on, with neither belligerent being able to dominate the other. Thus, in 1659, the war was called to a close in the Treaty of the Pyrenees. The ending of the war thus saw one of the final conflicts of the Thirty Years War come to an end several decades after the greater war had ended. Both the Spanish and Grandelumierian militaries were thoroughly exhausted from the extensive fighting and thus saw the expansion of massive debts of Grandelumiere. These debts, and the furthered economic impacts of the revocation of Blois, saw a drastic halt to the economy of the Empire. Such debts would continue to expand throughout the reign of Marie II and would continue to stagnate the Empire. Baptism The young child would generally be referred to as "Constantin" until his baptismal ceremony occurred at the age of four in 1662. Being that the child was generally healthy throughout his infancy, no rush for the ceremony was neccessary as it was expected by physicians that Constantin would survive his infancy. In a lavish and solemn ceremony held at the Church of the Precious Blood of Our Lord Jesus Christ within the Constantinoble palace complex, the child was adorned in precious purple silk, gifted from Pope Saint Pius V in 1570, and wearing a crown of laurels on his head in homage to his Roman ancestors. The ceremony was preformed by the young Grand Almoner of the Empire, Louis-Assomption, Duc de Mortemart his Constantin's godparents being Pope Alexander VII with Nicholas V de Neufville de Villeroy acting as the Pope's proxy and Henriette Marie, Dowager Queen of England acting as the godmother, with Anne-Marguerite Hortense de La Trémoïlle, Grande Maîtresse de la Robe serving as her proxy. Constantin was baptized and given the name Constantin Justin Romain Francois Théophile Raphael. Justin on account of Justin, Constantin's Byzantine ancestor; Romain on account of his Roman heritage and claims to the throne of Rome; Francois a name chosen by his mother; Théophile for Theophilus, the feast day on which he was born; and Raphael for protection from Raphael the Archangel. Education Being put under the care of the Governess of the Purpleborn Children, the Duchesse of Montipipeau Marie-Olympe Gabrielle de Lévis, the child received an extensive education surrounded by a multitude of Enfants d'Honneur, ''which included a multitude of Constantin's cousins and non-princely courtiers. He would be granted his first ''Enfants d'Honneur ''at the age of four and his education had thus begun. Constantin would learn extensively various subjects which would give way to a proper reign. He gained a strong vocation and interest for a large number of subjects ranging from diplomacy and military to linguistics and poetry. Perhaps the governess was too harsh on the young child, for we can find instances of the young Archiduc being severely punished for rather minute mistakes. At occasions, meals would be withheld and this saw a subtle deterioration of the child's physique, therefore resulting in a rather slim stature that would continue into his adulthood. Nonetheless, the child continued to be raised to fairly high education standards, despite his minor malnutrition. Though he disliked mathematics and had a deficiency in said field, he displayed an attribute of intelligence inherited from his mother. Constantin's relationships with both his father and mother were both relatively distant as one would suspect from parents of his status. His mother was made busy with the affairs of the state whereas the boy's father was busy with his various mistresses. Thus, he grew a sense of dependence from both his father and mother alike that can be seen as Constantin grew older. His breaching ceremony would occur at age five and thus his education would be placed in the hands of various Jesuit priests across the Empire, continuing his education in theology, mathematics, whilst adding on more complicated subjects such as physics and politics. In addition to the various Jesuit clergymen who taught Constantin, Nicholas V de Neufville de Villeroy would be among one of his more notable tutors who had given the child an extensive military education by the instruction of his governess who thought it to be a more important subject than all others. Thus other subjects like politics and economics were ignored in exchange for a military education that would suit him in his later military career during his mother's reign. '''Marriage and Children' Quite early in his life, a great deal of brides were considered by various ruling ministers for Constantin's spouse. Some of the first individuals to be proposed was the Sophia Hedwig of Denmark-Norway, the daughter of Christian V of Denmark; Mary, Princess Royal of England, daughter of the Catholic James II of England; and Margherita Maria Farnese, daughter of the Ranuccio II, the Duke of Parma, although, within time, all these would be thoroughly rejected, as an opportunity for war with the Habsburgs could be found within Constantin's marriage to the second daughter of Philip IV of Spain, Marie Ambroisie d'Autriche. The marriage contract would be discussed at great length between delegates and emissaries of the two nations between 1664 and 1665, until it she would be handed over to Grandelumiere in 1665 under the proviso that Spain would pay 500,000 gold écus in exchange for Marie Ambroisie relinquishing her rights to the Spanish throne. The couple would subsequently be married later that year in a ceremony without much pomp and circumstance, within the confines of the Constantinoble complex at the Church of the Precious Blood of Our Lord Jesus Christ, where the young Constantin had been baptized less than a decade before. The dowry meant to be paid by the Spanish government would fail to be paid and thus Marie II saw her Casus Belli''for war against the Spanish Habsburgs in order to gain the upper foot in the ''Pays-Bas, ''on the basis of the marriage agreement being invalidated by Spain's failure to pay the marriage dowry. Marie laid a claim on the Duchies of Brabant and Limburg, Cambrai, the Marquisate of Antwerp, the Lordship of Mechelen, Upper Guelders, the counties of Namur, Artois and Hainaut, a third of the County of Burgundy and a quarter of the Duchy of Luxembourg and thus begun the War of Devolution over the unpaid dowry. The war generally proved to be a success with Marie being able to take cities in the low-countries such as Lille, Tournai, Oudenarde, Courtrai, Furnes, Bergues, Douai with la Scarpe, Binche, Charleroi, Ath and Armentiers. The marriage itself had been relatively happy initially and very much so passionate as the two wedded children began to reach adulthood. Their marriage would be consummated in 1672 when Constantin reached the age of fourteen, and his wife seventeen. Courtiers described within various memoirs that, on their wedding night, the couple had made love several times throughout the night, with most memoirs stating a number between six and eight times. Their first child, a male, the future Archiduc Justin would be born in 1676, but only after a number of miscarriages that would plague Marie Ambroisie throughout her marriage. Records are unable to show the true and exact number of her miscarriages, but some estimates range it to be nearing twenty-five throughout her life. Nonetheless, three more children would be born to the couple. By the time Constantin entered his twentieth year, his spouse had been frustrated by her pregnancies that would end in failure. Constantin, who would be a frequent visitor of his wife's bedchambers, had begun to be denied by his Archiduchesse, who would oftentimes given a faux-Saint's feast day as an excuse for her unwillingness to become pregnant again and suffer a tremendous loss through miscarriage. Thus Constantin, in an effort to find a female to engage in intercourse with, looked towards mistresses that would later control his court and would have massive influence on him. '''Reign of Marie II' Constantin would be appointed to a rather prestigious position in the military, as the Grand Stratège of his mother's military and, despite the appointment of prececessors to that position being purely ceremonial, Constantin would prove to be an excellent general and tactician in the great number of wars Marie II began out of her expansionist ambitions. Constantin's appointment to Grand Stratège would occur in 1679, following a ceremony in which the twenty-one year old commander was handed the Imperial Baton of the post by his mother. His first command would occur during the War of the Reunions in 1683 -- essentially a continuation of the War of Devolution and the Galloi-Dutch War -- in which Marie II attempted to increase her gains against the Habsburgs that surrounded her empire and establish defensible boundaries along Grandelumiere's northern and eastern borders. Constantin's skill as a commander was proven to be rather exemplary, likely as a result of his education in which historians look back upon now as almost purely militaristic. When the war commenced, Constantin ordered his generals to advance on the Spanish Netherlands and the Duchy of Luxembourg with, a consequence of Constantin's superior military strategy, several Spanish towns and fortresses surrendered without a fight and continued to advance. An army under the direct command of the Archiduc besieged Luxembourg in Spring of 1684. The fortress was defended by 2,500 men and they fought on against the Grandelumierian army until 3 June 1684 when they surrendered. Spanish forces in the Netherlands, backed by the Holy Roman Empire, continued to fight the Grandelumierians, until a final treaty in the war was reached at Truce of Ratisbon on 15 August 1684. Grandelumiere continued to hold all the territory taken during the war, including Strasbourg and Luxembourg. Ultimately, the war of the Reunion and the continued boarder disputes between Grandelumiere would merely be a precursor to the much greater and lengthier Nine Years's War in 1688. The Habsburgs had been extremely busy fighting the Ottoman Turks along the Hungarian boarder, which allowed Marie II to take her gains from the two previous wars without might of a fight. The League of Augsburg, which consisted of the Hasburg Austrians and Spanish, the Dutch, and the English, who had just recently overthrown their Catholic monarch James II & VII (who had established his own court in Grandelumiere). The league was relatively weak compared to the might of the Grandelumierian army. WIP The Duchess of Montmorency One of Constantin's first mistresses would be the Duchess of Montmorency, Marie-Adélaïde Gabrielle, a woman who, by her stunningly beautiful looks, one would be able to guess her ability to have such an influence over the Archiduc. Montmorency found herself in constant conflict with the Empress Marie whos crusade of piety sought to sweep away marital infidelity within the court and especially within her own house. Yet more so, she was fearful of the future of the Empire in which she expanded; she was fearful of the thought that her son's court would be controlled by Montmorency. Constantin's life wouldn't necessarily revolve around Montmorency's wit, nor her intelligence, but her physical beauty. Thus, we find Consantin with a number of other women as well, oftentimes gardeners and servants within the imperial household. With them, and with Montmorency as well, Constantin would father a great number of children with them all, his issue being uncountable with the number possibly ranging from twenty-five children to possibly over a hundred children. He would legitimize none of his bastard children. Shortly before taking the reigns of power after his mother's subsequent death in 1698, giving much relief to the aeging Marie II, Montmorency would tragically die from smallpox in 1689, something that very much unmoved Constantin. The Archiduc would be much more occupied with other women or his own duties during the various wars he fought in. Between the two, three children would be born and survive infancy. Ascension Marie II would pass away at the age of sixty years as her health declined over the years. There wereemanyf questions left unresolve after the great Empress Marie, most importantly the question of the succession of the Spanish monarchy, which would be poised to die out following the death of the heavily disabled Charles II of Spain. Charles had, through the efforts of those who held influence over the disabled King, his will called for the young Joseph Ferdinand of Bavaria, his closest relative, to succeed him and this was upheld in the Treaty of the Hague, signed a month prior to the death of Marie II. Constantin would be elected by the seven electors of the Empire in a speedy ceremony held two days after Marie's death on 31 November. Coronation Constantin would be crowned Emperor of the massive Grandelumierian domains a week following his ascension as Empire. The fact that the coronation, traditionally a time for great ceremony and joy, would be held merely a week after the great Empress was deemed inappropriate for many, nonetheless preparations would immediately begin following Constantin's ascension. The ceremony would be held at Notre Dame de Paris, the traditionally place of coronation since Constantin I crowned himself King of France following his successful invasion of the Kingdom of France. The Emperor marched down the great nave of Notre Dame as Psalms were sung by a hidden choir. He would be accompanied by the banners of the electors and that of his own, and the ancient combined standard of Byzantium and France. Presiding as the head of the ceremony, the Archbishop of Paris, the Cardinal Rouge would anoint the Emperor in the holy oils and recite the same prayers that have been said for nearly a millennium, since King Charlemagne the Great. The great crowns of the empire -- France, the former crown of the Holy Roman Emperor, and Byzantium -- would be placed on Constantin's head by the three ecclesiastical electors: Trier, Mainz, and Cologne, in a solemn ceremony. Massive celebrations would be held throughout the Empire, with Paris becoming the epicentre of such festivities. Every church bell within Grandelumiere was rung throughout the whole of the day as parades, operas, and great ballets were conducted throughout Grandelumiere. War of the Spanish Succession Among one of the most important questions to be settled within Constantin's early reign was the question of war over the Crowns of Spain. The Grandelumerian claim to the Spainish throne derived from Marie Ambroisie who, as a consequence of their marriage contract being broken due to the failure of the Spanish dowry payment, still retained the right of her children to obtain the Spanish throne. Being Marie Ambroisie was one of the elder daughters of the deceased King of Spain, the Grandelumierian claim was much stronger than the Austrian claim to the throne, howeve,r Marie Ambroisie's renunciation continued to complicate the matters. No renunciation tainted the claims of the Austrian Archduke Charles (the future Charles III of Austria) to succeed the throne, as he was a grandson of Philip III's youngest daughter Maria Anna. The English and Dutch, fearing a loss of balance of power between the Austrians and the French over power in Spain proposed the young Prince Joseph Ferdinand of Bavaria, son of King Maximilian Emmanuel of Bavaria and grandson of Philip IV through his youngest daughter, would keep balance on the continent. The Treaty of the Hague, signed a month before Marie II's death, would divide Spanish territories in the low-countries and Italy towards the Austrians and Grandelumierians while the remaining territories would pass onto Joseph Ferdinand. Yet Charles II, dissatisfied with his empire being split between powers, named Joseph Ferdinand his sole successor to the whole of the Spanish empire. Merely months later, the Bavarian prince would unexpectedly die from smallpox, thus even further complicating the issue. The Treaty of London was signed in 1701 which determined Archduke Charles would succeed the disabled Spanish King, while Austria took possession of the territories in the low-countries and Grandelumiere took possession of the Spanish territories in Italy. Charles of Spain quickly realized that his Empire would be split and suddenly, by the influence of his German wife, named Charles of Austria his sole successor, thus nullifying the Treaty of London. On his deathbed, Charles of Spain would suddenly and unexpectedly change his will to name Constantin's second son, Philippe, the sole successor to all ofthe Spanish domains. Thus, even before the war officially was declared between the powers of Austria and Grandelumiere, direct conflict begun. The war, beginning in July of 1701, saw a great deal of early Grandelumierian victories, with a sense of Grandelumierian invincibility being established. This thought, however, would end abruptly when the Austrian coalition began, thanks to John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough, and Eugene of Savoy, to win significant victories, eliminating the idea of Grandelumierian invincibility. Massive famines the previous decade that continued well into the 1700s had taken the lives of possibly two-million Grandelumierian people, mostly rural farmers and peasants, and foraging armies during the War of the Spanish Succession seemed to make things worse for the starving peasants. All seemed bleak at this point for the Grandelumierians and Constantin was ready to make massive concessions to the coalition. The war effort took an even more heavy blow upon the death of Constantin in 1709, in the midst of the war, thus leaving the empire in the hands of Philippe II, the Elector of Lorraine, as regent of the child-Emperor, Constantin XI & XXII. Reign and Policy The reign of Constantin would be marked with continuously struggling with massive fiscal issues over the debts of previous wars fought by Marie II, and the War of Spanish Succession that raged on the almost the entirety of Constantin's reign. There were still lasting consequences of Marie II's revocation of the Edict of Blois, which saw a great number of skilled Protestant craftsmen leave Grandelumiere for religious tolerance. The economic success of the Comte of Guines, Marie II's fiscal adviser and Archithesaurarius, began to wear off as the economy stagnated as a consequence due to poor harvests in 1680. This would culminate into a massive famine in 1693 that led to the death of approximately two million Grandelumierian rural farmers and peasants, which would only become intensified as the War of the Spanish Succession continued to rage on. A series of alliances were forged during Constantin's relatively brief reign. Had firstly began to secure the crown of the Duchy of Brittany, which had been de facto ''a puppet of Grandelumiere since the mid-fifteenth century. The monarch of Grandelumiere had full control over the marriages of the Sovereign-Duke of Brittany since the end of the Mad War in 1488 and thus, Constantin arranged for a marriage between the Sovereign-Duke, Constantin VII, and Marie Constance Philippine, Princesse de la Porphyre. The Emperor would then marry his second daughter, Louise Constance Raphaelle to King James III & VIII of England and Scotland, thus forging a stronger alliance between the Stuart Crown and Grandelumiere. '''TheElectress of thePalatinate' Constantin began his affaire de coeur ''with the Electress of the Palatinate, Marie-Fleur Raphaëlle de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois in 1679, although she was merely a secondary mistress to the Archiduc until the death of her arch-rival, the Duchess of Montmorency in 1689. Marie-Fleur was far more intelligent than her arch-rival and her lover, the Archiduc, was in a far more powerful position by 1698 when he assumed the throne upon the death of his mother. Thus, by the time Constantin assumed the throne, Marie-Fleur presented herself as the clear court favourite until Constantin's death. Her subsequent demise would be met the same way which killed her former arch-rival: small pox. Although it would affect her lover, the Emperor. Upon contracting Smallpox in his final days, Constantin, by order of the Grand Almoner who administered last rites to the dying sovereign, sent away the Electress and banished her from court. WIP '''Outbreak of Smallpox, Illness, and Death' How a great deal of the court contracted the smallpox virus is under much speculation. The virus initially affected the people of Paris and subsequently made its way into the palace complex, possibly by food contamination, a lowly servant, or a great multitude of possibilities. Courtiers began to die en mass ''from the disease and even the highest of the court were not exempt. On 26 October,1709, the Emperor. who had just returned from a grand hunt with the court, and reported he had felt ill. Days later, he would report to his physicians that his condition worsened and felt more unwell. The Emperor was attended by six physicians, six surgeons, each of whom took his pulse and gave his diagnosis. He was bled three times by the surgeons, without effect. When some red eruptions appeared on his skin, the doctors first diagnosed ''petite variole, or smallpox. Members of his house, including the Empress and the young Archiduc were asked to leave the Emperor's chambers, as they have not contracted the virus. Marie-Fleur remained with him, as red eruptions of the disease grew worse, and the doctors began to fear for his life. The Emperor remained conscious and cheerful when the Elector-Archbishop of Mayence, his Grand Almoner, was summoned and instructed the Emperor to prepare for the final rites. That night, he summoned Marie-Fleur and instructed her to depart from the palace, a condition of receiving the last rite. On 6 September, he summoned his confessor and was given the final rites. The illness continued its course; one visitor on 8 September, the Dauphin of Vennois, said the Emperor's face resembled, with the darkening of the eruptions of smallpox, "a mask of bronze." Constantin would die on 9 September, 1709, thus leaving the child Constantin XI & XXII to rule under a regent, Philippe II, Elector of Lorraine. Legacy Ultimately, Constantin's reign would be shrouded by the massive debt wracked up during the wars of his predecessor, with these debts being multiplied by the costly War of the Spanish Succession. Thus his successor, the child Constantin XI & XXII would be destined to suffer under the boot of debt that would only increase. Economic instability would be guaranteed if the debt, left unsettled by Constantin, would increase at the staggering rate at which it found itself to be in at the death of the Emperor. The death of the Cardinal Rouge in 1701 left the House of Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois under the leadership of Louis VI, who died two years later in 1703. The Mortemart found themselves in a considerable position in court, controlling the military, government, and clergy of the Empire. They would face considerable opposition by the cousins of the dead Emperor, the Anjous of Lorraine, led by Philippe II over the question of the leadership of the regency that would later spark into direct conflict between the two court factions. Issue Legitimate Issue: * Justin Romain Germain François Pétrone Auguste , Prince des Romaines (31st May, 1676 - 2nd January 1706) * Marie Constance Romaine Ignacie Philippine, Duchesse de Bretagne (31st July, 1679 - Present) * Philippe V Romain François Germain Anastase Victor, Roi d'Espagne (December 19th, 1683 - Present) * Louise Constance Romaine Marianne Raphaelle, Reine d'Angloterre (18th April, 1686 - Present) Ancestry Honours, Titles and Styles Titles and Styles Full Title At the time of his succession, his title in full was; By the Grace of God, the Most High, Perpetually August, His Most Roman and Christian Majesty, Constantin X & XXI, Emperor of Grandelumiere, Emperor and Autocrat of the Romans and of all the East, King of France, King in Germany, King of Navarra, Prince of Andorra, Despot of Champagne, Duke of Burgundy, of Normandy, of Aquitaine, of Toulouse, and of Vendôme, Count of Provence, of Rethel, of Forcalquier, of Valentinois, of Diois, of Roussillon, of Foix, of Armagnac, of Comminges, of Bigorre and of Marle etc, Lord of Béarn, and of Donezan, etc., etc Honours * Grand Master of the Sacred Military Constantinian Order of Saint George * Grand Master of the Sacred Order of the Holy Paraclete * Grand Master of the Supreme Order of the Most Holy Assumption * Knight of the Order of the Golden Fleece